


El Rey de los Reptiles.

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Dark Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, Greg is Sweet, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft no es una serpiente. Es mucho más. Su familia trata de ocultarlo.He intentado etiquetar AU pero no hay manera....Nunca he hecho nada así y no sé de dónde sale.





	El Rey de los Reptiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock es de Doyle y los personajes están basados en la serie de Moffat y Gattis.

Apoyado contra la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios Greg Lestrade suspiró audiblemente. Mientras esperaba la ayuda, y cómo si un dios burlón hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, apareció Sherlock, corriendo con su abrigo ondeando elegantemente tras él, y con John detrás, resoplando mientras miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor. Esa “sala”, escondida en el subsuelo, no era utilizada habitualmente. Pero tampoco era habitual que la ocuparan las dos personas que ahora estaban en ella. Bueno, o estaban antes...  
– ¡Greg, lo tengo! ¡Sé cómo se deshizo de los cuerpos! Déjame solo cinco minutos con él y…  
– Sherlock, no será necesario...  
– ¿Cómo qué no será necesario? ¿Tienes ahí dentro a un asesino en serie que despellejaba a sus victimas y fabricaba ropa con su piel y no es necesario que hable con él?  
– Sherlock... Tu hermano vino a verme... Estaba aburrido, a Sally se le escapó que estaba aquí, y....  
Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, empezando a comprender.  
– ¿Y...?  
Greg abrió la boca, pero la voz de Molly Hooper acercándose rápidamente le ahorró tener que responder.  
– No puedo creérlo. ¿Qué ha pasado?- la patóloga estaba tan indignada que olvidó mirar a Sherlock con adoración.- ¿Están ahí?  
Greg se movió para abrir la puerta, dejándolos entrar en la habitación. John no sabía muy bien lo que esperaba encontrar, pero desde luego no le pareció nada extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta quienes eran los implicados. Era un cuarto pequeño y bien iluminado por numerosos fluorescentes. Había una mesa metálica en el centro, con una silla de color negro. En un rincón de la habitación, de pie con los dedos de la mano enlazados y la mirada fija en el suelo, estaba Mycroft Holmes. Parecía un niño atrapado en u a travesura.  
– Oh, Mycroft...- suspiró Molly mientras se precipitaba hacia la figura en el suelo, frente a la mesa, que le había pasado desapercibida antes. Estaba claro que el hombre había estado sentado en la otra silla, que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo. Sus reflejos de médico entraron en acción y corrió con Molly.  
– Está muerto...- Molly lo miró, enarcando una ceja. El “ ¿En serio, genio? Soy forense, por qué otra razón estaría yo aquí si no hubiera un muerto?” no pronunciado resonó en la habitación.  
– Si, muerto. ¿de qué?- John la miró confuso.  
– Bueno, sin autopsia es difícil decirlo, pero parece un infarto, o...- Miró la cara del muerto, su expresión lo dejó sin palabras: su rostro pálido, los ojos desencajados, la expresión en general del hombre era de puro terror. Lo cual no tenía sentido, ¿podía alguien aterrorizarse hasta morir?  
Anthea cerró la puerta y se colocó en el otro extremo de la habitación sin hacer ruido, todas las miradas fijas en el Gobierno Británico.  
– Yo sólo me senté ahí, sin más. No he hecho nada malo, de verdad...- dijo con un hilito de voz y, oh, John no había querido nada tanto en su vida cómo quería en este momento abrazar a ese hombre con voz de ángel y ojitos de cachorro, su cabello brillaba, incluso había una luz que parecía irradiar de él, sus rasgos eran suaves y tristes. John sintió una calidez inexplicable brotar de su interior, quería abrazarlo y protegerlo, indignándose ante la simple idea de que alguien pudiera pensar algo malo del pobre hombre. A su lado, Molly suspiró lánguidamente y Anthea se relajó visiblemente.  
– ¡No, no, no! ¡Basta!- gritó Greg, y la habitación sensación desapareció. Molly negó con la cabeza:  
– ¡Mycroft! ¡Mal, muy, muy mal!  
Todo sucedió en segundos. De repente las luces parpadearon mientras la temperatura descendía. Sintió el frío en los huesos. El rostro de Mycroft pareció afilarse mientras su cuerpo pareció ganar altura, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus pupilas parecían más delgadas y verticales mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba a Molly como un lagarto curioso.  
Greg chasqueó los dedos frente a él  
– ¡Mycroft!  
Tan pronto como había empezado, todo había terminado. Mycroft sacudió la cabeza, boqueando. Su aspecto mostraba, esta vez sí, un verdadero arrepentimiento.  
– Lo siento, Señorita Hooper....  
– Está bien, no es culpa tuya. ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo con un ligero suspiro. John los miraba de uno en uno esperando que alguien le explicará qué estaba pasando.  
– ¡Nada! Ya os lo he dicho, me senté frente a él, en silencio, a esperar que quisiera hablar y de repente...  
– ¿Cómo con el agente infiltrado de la semana pasada? ¿O el embajador ruso hace un mes? Incluso le provocaste un ataque de nervios a ese camarero... - Sherlock regañando a su hermano mayor no era algo nuevo. Que su hermano pareciera avergonzado, sí.  
– ¡El camarero ya venia nervioso de casa!- se defendió Mycroft- No es culpa mía que saliera de casa sin esconder la ropa interior bordada de su amante.  
– ¡Eso da igual! Pensaba que lo tenías controlado.  
– Bueno,vamos a calmarnos- medió Greg acercándose al funcionario y cogiéndole las manos- sé que has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, Eurus, el Brexit, tus padres, el verano, la gente respirando, la humanidad en general... Pero realmente, Mycroft, tienes que controlarte. No sé si podremos estar cubriéndote por siempre. Alicia y Sir Edwin están siendo muy pacientes…  
John observó atónito como Mycroft se apoyaba contra el cuerpo del detective, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro.  
– ¿Va alguien a decirme lo que está pasando?- John recibió las miradas del resto, algunos como Molly o Greg parecían haber olvidado que estaba allí y se tensaron en una actitud defensiva. Anthea se movió ligeramente, sus ojos diciendo claramente que no debería estar allí y que ella estaba dispuesta a solucionar los problemas que su presencia causaba. Sherlock se interpuso entre ellos.  
– Vale, está bien, todos tranquilos. Lo siento, hermano, no te va a quedar más remedio que tomarte una vacaciones. Sólo. Sin contacto con la estupidez ni la mezquindad humanas hasta que se te pase y puedas volver a lidiar con ellas. - Mycroft lo miró desde su escondite bajo el cuello de Lestrade mientras Anthea gemía casi imperceptiblemente.  
– ¿Qué?  
– Esto... Hay... Le han pedido a Mycroft que acuda a la próxima reunión del G20 en representación de Gran Bretaña. A parte de los de siempre hay varios pequeños países invitados y...- Anthea se calló y John pensó que la cara de los presentes no hubiera mostrado más terror si Moriarty en persona acabase entrar por la puerta.  
– Pero... no... Es decir, ¡no puede ir! Sabes lo que hace cuando está así y... Dios, la última vez hubo que tintar los cristales de los coches por qué no podía permitir ni la más mínima infracción de trafico. ¿Qué va a hacer rodeado de grandes corruptos y pequeños dictadores ?  
Mycroft gimió contra el cuello de Greg. Parecía agotado.  
– Está bien, cariño, está bien. Lo solucionaremos, ¿vale? Ahora hay que salir de aquí, ocultar el cuerpo y luego pensaremos en algo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo hemos hecho antes.- Mycroft asintió mientras se soltaba del abrazo, enderezándose para salir de la habitación.  
– Quizás debería volver a casa... ¿Vienes?- preguntó tímidamente. Greg asintió sonriendo brevemente mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.  
– ¿Os ocupareis de esto?- Greg les dirigió una mirada de gratitud mientras asentían. Su mirada se detuvo en John- Mira, sé que esto es raro,pero…  
– Vale, marchaos, - Sherlock los empujó hacia la puerta- no os preocupéis, arreglaremos este desastre... ¡Y no mires mal a nadie! Es más, no mires a nadie, Mycroft, o se lo diré a mamá. Cuando se quedaron solos John se atrevió a volver a hablar.  
– Entonces, ¿qué significa esto? No entiendo que ha pasado - dijo señalando el cadáver. Sherlock suspiró.  
– Lo que ha pasado, John, es que Mycroft ha matado a ese hombre.  
– No hay signos de lucha ni...  
– Ni hace falta. Ese hombre merecía morir, y Mycroft lo ha matado. No quería hacerlo, pero lo ha hecho. No ha hecho falta tocarlo, ni decir una palabra. Sólo lo ha mirado.- John abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla.

– NO, no me he vuelto loco. Te dije que era el hombre más peligroso del mundo. ¿Recuerdas que me contaste que la señora Hudson llamó a Mycroft “reptil”? Pues bien, Mycroft no es un reptil. Es... Parte de él... Digamos que él sería el rey de los reptiles. Puede sobrevivir en cualquier entorno, es viejo, mucho más de lo que debería ser, también más sabio. Es extraño y peligroso. Realmente nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie. No lo que consideraría un tribunal hacer daño. El sólo te mira, en silencio, y todos tus temores, todos tus pecados se materializan ante ti... - Sherlock parecía estar en un lugar lejano mientras hablaba. De pronto se recuperó.- Si crees que Eurus es peligrosa, entonces Mycroft... Él se controla, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces tiene crisis....  
– Y vosotros venís a controlarlo. No es él quien os vigila, aunque te quejes de su constante vigilancia. Conseguiste un detective qué se encargará de cualquier muerte extraña, una patóloga se ocupe de las víctimas, has creado un ecosistema a su alrededor. Un momento, ¿la señora Hudson...?  
– Si. Fue un recordatorio. Fue culpa mía, sus perdidas de control suelen serlo... Realmente no sabes lo cerca de morir que estuviste ese día. Es un buen tipo en realidad. Se le coge cariño, aunque no nos guste demostrárselo, ya es demasiado protector como es...  
– Él mantiene el mundo bajo control y vosotros a él...  
– Algo así... Bueno, vamos.  
– Un momento, acabas de decirme que tu hermano es algo así como un basilisco, ¿y ya está? ¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, tendrá una familia que  
– Una familia que recibirá una generosa compensación de por vida y que se ha librado de un monstruo. Realmente, John, nunca ha perdido el control con alguien que no lo merezca. A veces, las leyes no bastan. Te recuerdo que aquí todos tenemos un muerto en el armario. Y hablando de muertos, ¿Molly...?  
– Si, Sherlock, - respondió la joven sin levantar la cabeza - podrás venir a jugar con el cadáver.  
– Bien, necesito investigar su cerebro. Ahora si, vámonos. Ah, por cierto, John,- se detuvo a medias, girándose - si dices una palabra de esto... Bueno, ya sabes...  
– ¿Qué? ¿Me mataréis?- La risa de Sherlock resonó en el pasillo vacío.  
– No, por Dios, John, no. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a creerte? No, dejaremos que lo cuentes, el mundo se reirá un poco y después... Bueno, no llegaremos a eso, ¿verdad? ¿Té?  
John lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
– Cerveza. Necesito cerveza. Muchas cervezas.  
– Bien, cerveza entonces.


End file.
